Ashara Imperium
“The new space fairing races do not understand the immense power they are messing with. We have once been in their shoes, and have paid heavily for our ignorance.” – Tsar Vrykroth The Ashara are a race that lived on Ashar. They were a highly technological species that discovered FTL - Faster then Light travel which paved the path for them to expending into a glorified Imperium ruled by the Old Tsars. Unfortunately, the Age of Strife had occurred and nearly crippled their entire species to extinction proportion. The Ashara were driven to their Homeworld and had lost all means and understanding of their own technology by the 23th Century. now struggle, but dedicating themselves to the restoration of their Empire History Establishment "When the Imperium was founded, It was founded to unite our people and world into a singular force that was feared across the galaxy. But in the end, nobody would have expected our destruction would be self-inflicted." - Unknown Log Sometime during the 17th century, the Ashara Imperium was founded after the Homeworld 'Ashar' was united during a quick and brutal war of subjection. The Ashara Imperium were a powerful empire that was divided into extended familes that controlled the Government and Military, promoting family relations over actual competence that caused an ineffective administration and soon the 'Age of Strife' as It was called began somewhere in the 20th century. The Age of Strike began when an alien race known as the Odessa revolted and managed to turn most of the Imperium's own weapons and means of mass destruction against them which ignited the 'End Times' and annihilated the Imperium and the remnants fled to Ashar to suffer from long-term stagnancy and inter-fighting, they lost all understanding of their own technology which was asorbed into the Odessa League that formed in Its wake, annexing most colonies of the Ashar and ensuring that they would never rise again into the stars. The Hraal Reclaimation 2327 For 300 years, the Asharans survived on Ashar. The Imperium became a legend, and in time even the legend was forgotten. Cities were destroyed when self-proclaimed warlords and techno fanatics fought for control of the remaining resources until nothing was left in the dust. However, at the turn of the century of the 23rd. The Ashar managed not to exterminate themselves while a single individual rose from the poor masses to lead his people into a unified people. His name was 'Teigor Hraal' '' of ''House Hraal Teigor Hraal began as a simple men trying to ensure his family survival, third-generation that were experiencing the corrupted and destroyed civilization that existed on Ashar at the time. This continued until the city that his family were staying and burned to the ground by an opposing warlord, his family was lost in the flames and Teigor would cry in tears as the flames died out. This is when the spirit of the warrior began to spread like wildfire, as the 'Hraal Regime' was formed 10 years later, composing of like-minded city states that choose to accept Teigor regency for his plans that could help rebuild their species into a self-sustained populace. The blueprints of Hraal future endeavors were integrated into his weak but unified regime, and expended upon, or so the Ashar presumed. In fact, Hraal himself intended to rule and rebuild his species single handily and moved across the planet speaking logic and the 'Greater Good' of joining forces instead of fighting themselves to the bitter end. By 2347 Terran Years, Hraal had unified most of the planet into his Regency. He had employed thousands into his armies and civilian sacts and castes, establishing a public-works organization dedicated to the reconstruction of cities and transportation roads and the reboot into technological research. However, not all were convinced and some were more insane to listen to reason and opposed Hraal, igniting some some specters call the 'Hraal - Siidim' War due to most of his opponents being distant or close relatives of the Siidim House. The War was relatively short in comparison as within four years, 2351 the Siidim Forces surrounded as Hraal surrounded their capital and lowered arms. This victory lead Hraal and his House to be on top of the political food chain and he began setting forth his plans for permnant unification and restoration of his people's legacy. Reformation of the Ashar Imperium 2352 Teigor Hraal stood as the herald, reclaimer, and 'New Tsar' of Ashar. A year after the victory in the Siidim war and reconstruction of Ashar continued for a time. Yet the matter of the future was not settled in the sense of things. Rumors soon began to spread that Hraal planned to step down, and instruct the institution of the 'Ashar Council' to lead the Regency in his depature. However, the nature of the people had changed dramaticly and instead they demanded Hraal stepped up and reformed the Imperium of Ashara, the Interstellar government that had existed; and lead them to glory centuries ago. Pressed by public opinion, and the endorsement of most Ashar Houses proclaimed Hraal as the Tsar of the Ashar Imperium. 'All hail the Imperium! all hail House Hraal!"'' Imperial Reclamation 2362 - 2400 Tsar Teigor Hraal was proclaimed the ruler of Ashar and of the Imperium. The political development had helped reshaped the barren wasteland that had covered the world into a unified-singular-faction that sparked an era of peace, rediscovery, and Interstellar expansion. This period starting from 2362 and far after Teigor's passing was called the Imperial Reclamation, as they started to rediscovery their own legacy from eons ago. Starting in 2362, otherwise known as 'Teigor's Ascension' to the Imperial Throne. The Imperials went to work on restoring the urban population centers and roads as best as they could, respecting the environment of their homeworld with as much dignity as possible. Soon, a STC (Standard Templete Core) was discovered in 2364 during the early restoration and it held the answers to their salvation: Interstellar Travel and the beyond. Around 2369, Imperial Scientists; what you would consider Scientists managed to decode the Templete Core and were able to extract bits and pieces of data that were not corrupted or missing and the first extraction revealed the blueprints of a Warpdrive, dubbed 'Bentu' by the Scientist that had discovered it. R&D resources were diverted from public works into the science divisions to construct the first warpdrive that would herald in a new eternal age of interstellar exploration and expansion for the Imperium. First Colonization Period of the Empire 2370 - 2379 With the discovery of the Bentu Warpdrive, Teigor oversaw the R&D construction of the first series of spaceships (Voidships) in some comparison that would help ascend their race to the next age of technology. Finally the 'Hraal Phoenix' which was classified a transport and colony vessel, the first ship every constructed and perhaps the largest around this time was launched from low orbit and it ignited the Bentu Warpdrive to appear in orbit of Ashar's moon in the split of a second. The Phoenix made landing on the moon and established the first colony using advance gravity pylons to establish a gravity on the moon and a biodome. This is hailed as the greatest period of the Imperium: Strength via Unity, Unity via Cooperation, Victory for the Empire The colony was named '''Karos, and with constant back and forth trips the Phoenix lifted thousands of settlers to live at Karos and help develop it into both a Urban development and research institution. Soon, deep-space probes were sent in all direction from the Homeworld to take radial scans of near by planets and astral anomaly for dangers and new systems to colonize. From Karos, the Ashar Imperium expended it's influence to establish another colony on the second planet in the system, Balcora and It was deemed to possess the raw materials necessary for the Interstellar development of the Empire and Its soon-to-be Imperial Fleet. With Karos and Balcora being deemed the hype of the period, with thousands of citizens leaving the Homeworld to live on the Interstellar colonizations and with Deep-Space Probes revealing more habitable planets and astral anomaly, more Imperial funding with into the construction of more starships fitted with the warpdrive to enable greater move ability. The Governors of Karos and Balcora were named the extension of Hraal's will, granting them near unlimited authority over the colony and development as they saw fit. Soon, on the remaining planets that were deem too environmental hostile to Ashar colonization were the constructions of research and observation facilities to account for that, as they could learn from the environments of planets for future reference. Colonization of the Hiigara System 2379 - 2385 Overtime, perhaps around 2379. Probes revealed the existence of the Hiigara planetary system a few light-years from the Ashar Home system and Taigor ordered immident colonization missions prepared to begin on the system and establish a foothold as quick as possible. The Phoenix and the Crusher were sent along with 10 other transport vessels full of citizens and workers and within 2381 the Hiigara System was considered apart of the Interstellar Imperium, with trade routes from Hiigara I and IV linked with Ashar and research facilities being built over the inhabitable planets in the system. Hiigara was the gateway into the greater universe, and to make it even more worthwhile. Another STC was discovered on Hiigara and it threw their technology a hundred years forward, enabling a dense-form of alloy for starships and structures alike and made dozens of improvements into their military department, enabling the first real warships to begin construction at the start of 2385 as the Spacedock of Ashar finished construction, and the Hiigara station was due to begin. Expansion Stagnate and Disasters 2387 - 2400 Unfortunately for the Imperium, all good things do not last forever. Teigor Hraal would pass away and he had never named a successor nor remarried, in a quick and brutal succession spree across the Homeworld, Elohim Naabal was named Tsar of the Imperium, but his first edict was the cancellation of any in-progress and future expansion plans including new colonies until the Economy could re stable. As it turned out, the economy was out of control with more people leaving the Home world then those remaining. It caused the currency to fall out of place and the Imperium found itself unable to continue maintenance for Its colonies. Taking advantage of the situation, Balcora began to speak of Independence from the Imperium and from Naabal's weak reign as was evident from the rising tensions between himself and the nobility of the Empire. Balcora was govern by the House of Bulkun, whom head were Malkan Bulkun the II. Malkan began to prepare a personal milita drafted from citizens of Balcora and imprisoned those that weren't Balcora born and made official statements decreeing the birth of the 'Balcora Independent Movement' which had a mild response from the Empire and the people in coexist. Elohim had to react fast, so he mobilized the small meager Imperial fleet of 14 starships that would head towards Balcora and demand Malkan imminent surrender, but even before this occurred he was informed that Hiigara was in a movement of Its own, fully united to separate from the Imperium as they saw the Tsar unfit to rule the extensive growing Imperium. Finally, War would break out between the Imperium and the -would be successor- powers of Balcora and Hiigara. The Imperial Civil War 2400 - 2413 Elohim declared a state of emergency for the Imperium, and ordered that the military forces of the Empire be mobilized and prepared to ship out to Hiigara and Balcora to suppress the rebel elements before they had time to react. As the Imperial Fleet appeared over Balcora, the infamous 'Blockade of Balcora' began where Elohim had all trade cut off and ordered selectively orbital bombardment of the surface targeting power plants and any suspected militia outpost. Several months of this continued until the Imperial Army (The 56th Army) under General Vaarden made landfall to engage in ground warfare with the rebels while the Imperial Fleet would separate into three smaller entities en-route to the Hiigara system. * Blockade of Balcora was the first Imperial initiative in response to the Rebellion, positing starships around the planet and then bombarding from space until most military fortification were destroyed to enable safe landing of the 56th Army. * Elohim tightens his regime, putting to death at least 7 known rivals that were contenders for the Imperial throne and centralizing all military authority with him in this 'State of Emergency' that he deemed required his own personal leadership. Tensions raise between Elohim and the Nobility on Ashar. * The Imperial Fleet splits itself into three smaller task forces as It heads towards the Hiigara system. It is estimated that the Hiigara Rebels have a fleet of their own around the same strength and would be much harder to put down then Balcora. The Battle of Balcora 2400 - 2405 The 56th Army would make landfall in dozens of transport and drop pods into the surface and were quick to move and consolidate their position within one of the major cities that didn't defect to Malkan's Rebellion. General Vaarden was instructed to resort to any means that he deemed was required to help bring forth the end of the Rebellion on Balcora. The Battles fought between here and that outcome were brutal and taxing for the Imperial forces. However, Vaarden kept his own soldiers in line to hold the line and do what was asked of them to win the War. Malkan would simply throw bodies at Vaarden's Forces as the Imperials began to surround the capital of Balcora and submit it to months of siege to break the moral of the enemy rather then risk a open assault and thousand of losses. Around 2405 happened and Malkan surrounded peacefully to Vaarden - But he was executed on the spot; his crimes were high treason and destruction of Imperial property, a fact shared by most of the Rebellion with the Imperial crackdown on Balcora. Within five years the Battle of Balcora was deemed a victory, and now more soldiers were being pulled out for Hiigara. * Imperial Forces manage to successful put down the Rebellion of Balcora, executing over a thousand rebels on directive orders from the Tsar. Vaarden is named the Governor-Militant of Balcora for the duration of the War and is set towards rebuilding the colony as a loyal Imperial population. * More resources are devoted to the Hiigara front, with fresh warships being constructed with reports of the stiff resistance Imperial fleet has received by the Rebel Forces. Battle of Hiigara 2405 - 2412